Some Things Should Remain Forgotten
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: Fogotten memories. Forgotten pain. An enemy from the past... Complete
1. Part one

Some Things Should Remain Forgotten  
  
By: Alys Eileen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, whoever does, does. I'm not sure why I'm even writing this. For your information, I do believe this is going to be a three chapter ficlet, even though the first chapter could always stand on it's own as a one-shot... I might make it four depending on the reviews I get about the last Chappie. Enjoy! ~*~*~  
  
"Clow!" Clow Reed turned and watched the young winged lion race towards him. "Clow! Hurry! They took Yue!" Instantaneously, Clow was on his feet and running to meet his creation.  
"Who took Yue?" he asked quickly. Cerberus slid to a stop, panting slightly.  
"A man. He hit Yue with this energy beam thing and then took him when he didn't get up!"  
"I need more information than that, Cerberus! What did this man look like?" Clow was beyond worried. What would anyone want with his creation? His moon guardian?  
"Black wings. He had black wings. That's all I can remember." ~*~*~  
  
Pain. Greater than anything you could ever imagine. There was nothing else he could do to him now. Nothing else.  
Shattered wings.  
Shattered hope.  
Shattered soul.  
He was beyond physical pain now. It was all just a dull throb. Mental, physiological pain. Your heart screams don't give up. Your mind screams give up. Which do you listen to? Mind over matter. Give up. Heart over mind. Don't give up.  
They will come.  
They don't care.  
Demons whispering, coaxing him to fall.  
Mustn't fall. Don't give up.  
But he already had. Long ago. It had only been two days, but it felt like a lifetime. Fallen with the pain. A fallen angel.  
The black one mocked his pain. Was the cause of his pain. There was nothing else he could do now. Nothing.  
But the black one always had a trick up his sleeve. Always a new way to make him scream. Make him beg.  
Mercy.  
Ha.  
Sanctuary.  
Never.  
And then he was gone. The black one had left. Disappeared. New voices now. Voices he recognized. ~*~*~  
  
Clow stopped, his face filled with anguish as he found Yue chained to the cavern wall. His bloodied body, torn and broken wings...they were hard to look at. Who had done this? Why?  
He stepped forward, the shackles around Yue's wrists opening. Clow's creation crumbled to the ground, only to be gently picked up by Clow Reed himself. Cerberus stood behind him, silent, still.  
Clow lifted his guardian's face, pushing back silver hair. Yue's eyes. Blank. Lost within pain.  
Shattered soul.  
  
"Yue?" A whisper. Clow's whisper. No answer. "Yue, who did this to you?"  
  
Lost.  
  
Clow stroked the silver hair of the moon guardian, wishing, praying for an answer. "Yue please talk to me."  
  
Pain.  
  
Clow held the broken body close, listening to the faint heartbeat. He buried his head in his creation's hair. "Please Yue."  
  
Forgotten hope.  
  
"Yue please talk to me," Clow sobbed. Yue didn't answer with words, but moved slightly in the magician's grasp. He closed his silvery eyes and grasped Clow's shirt with bloody hands. Clow wrapped his arms tighter around his creation, tears still streaming down his face. Behind him, Cerberus too was crying silently.  
  
Sanctuary.  
  
~Okay. Creepy. Didn't know I had that in me. No, it's not finished yet. Give me some reviews and I'll update.~ 


	2. Part two

~And I'm back! Here's the next part. Sorry I took so long!~  
  
Sakura was facing a new enemy. There wasn't much known about the guy either. Black wings. That's all they could ever remember.  
  
Yukito was in class, feigning interest in his teacher's lecture, when he felt Yue awake in the back of his mind. Usually this wouldn't have bothered him, Yue was constantly sleeping while he was at school, awakening every now and again, but this time was different.  
Pain. Fear. Forgotten memories.  
Yue was scared. Beyond scared, he was terrified. And that disturbed Yukito more than he would like to admit.  
~Yue?~  
  
No answer.  
"Yukito?" the teacher was in front of him. He looked up, blinking.  
~Yue? What's wrong?~  
No answer.  
"Yukito? What's wrong?"  
"I'm not feeling well." He got up from his desk and left the room, his teacher, Toya, and the rest of the class watching him go. Never before had Yukito left during the middle of class.  
  
He walked up the steps to Sakura's house, opening the door and stepping inside. Kero was in the front room and turned, surprised, but greeted him nonetheless. He shook his head.  
"It's Yue. Something's bothering him. He's terrified, but won't tell me why..."  
Cerberus was standing in front of him.  
Yue was standing in front of Cerberus.  
"He's back." A whisper. Yue fell to his knees and instantly Cerberus was by his side. The angel buried his face in the golden fur, putting his full weight against his brother.  
Cerberus wrapped one wing around the trembling form, and lay down, Yue still leaning against him.  
  
Sakura ran into the house, dropping her things on the ground and was about to run into the kitchen for something to eat, but stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Yue? Cerberus?" Cerberus looked up. Yue remained where he was. Listless...lifeless but for his breathing. One hand clenched his brother's golden fur, his silver eyes...empty. Lost.  
Cerberus's wing was wrapped around Yue's shoulders, the moon guardian's own wings hanging limply at his side. "What's wrong?" Green eyes met gold.  
"A long time ago Yue was captured by someone and tortured. Why, we don't know. Apparently, that man is back. The one with the black wings."  
"But...he's been back for nearly a week now. Why is Yue just now starting to act like this?" Sakura asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.  
"Yue acted like this for nearly two weeks before asking...no, begging Clow to block his memory. He wasn't ever supposed to ever remember what had happened that month." Cerberus looked away for a second before locking his gaze back upon his mistress. "I never wanted to see my brother this way again. It's...scary."  
Sakura said nothing, her green eyes filling with tears. She dropped to her knees beside her two guardians, reaching out for Yue. He moved, slightly, away from her and hid his face in his brother's fur again. Sakura looked stricken, as though she had been slapped.  
She covered her face with trembling hands and began to sob. Cerberus, tears coming to his eyes at the sight of his mistress's distress, wrapped his wings tightly around the two of them, both Yue and Sakura, and rested his head upon his paws.  
  
He was alone. Cerberus had left with Sakura. Protection. Was that what he had said? He couldn't remember.  
He remembered Sakura. She was crying. But why? Was it because of him?  
~Face your fears.~ Yue blinked. Fear. Yes. He knew fear. Was living fear.  
~Yukito?~  
~Face your fears~ No. He couldn't. He'd die.  
~If I die, you would die too.~  
~We die fighting.~  
~Yukito?~ Die? Die fighting. No. Die protecting someone special to him. Yes.  
~Face your fears.~ There was a pause, a long pause. ~Or you'll fear them forever.~  
  
~Yeeps. Okay...well there's one chappie left in this ficcie! Unless...I decide to add another chapter on. I don't know whether or not I'll do that yet... Reviews would be great! Flames...well we could all use a few, right? Improvement. Not. All flames will be used to roast Ruby Moon...she annoys me. Oh, and I think I'll use them to roast my marshmallows too! Yummy! Smores!~  
  
Chappie Three!  
  
"I'm not here for you," Black wings said to the group in front of him. Sakura was shaking with rage, Cerberus was silent, Tomoyo and Li both confused. "I just want your angel." 


	3. Part three

Chappie Three!  
  
"I'm not here for you," Black Wings said to the group in front of him. Sakura was shaking with rage, Cerberus was silent, Tomoyo and Li both confused. "I just want your angel."  
"You can't have him," Sakura yelled. "Not after what you did last time!" This, needless to say, confused Tomoyo and Li greatly, but they remained silent. Cerberus growled from his place beside his mistress.  
There were suddenly a bunch of black winged creatures flying at them, forcing their attention away from the man in front of them. Cerberus leapt away from his mistress, fighting off some creatures, but silver wings protected her nonetheless. She looked up, shocked, and found her gaze upon the face of her guardian. Yue's attention was not on her, however, it was on the man. His silver eyes glaring intently forward. He stepped from behind Sakura, walking towards the man.  
"You wanted me?" he asked, his voice oddly calm. Sakura watched, entranced by the calm, graceful movements of the angel that just an hour earlier had been terrified beyond reason. The man nodded and Yue smirk. "I'm sorry. But my only reason for being here, is so I can kill you." He leapt into the air, the man following.  
"Unless, of course, I kill you first," Black Wings said. Swords clashed and Yue smiled sweetly at him.  
"I fall, and you're falling with me." The fight continued.  
  
Sakura glanced up at the two winged fighters, forcing back a few of the creatures. They had been fighting for nearly three hours, never ceasing. And it scared her. Yue planned to kill Black Wings, the latter planning on killing the former. She didn't know who would win. They were too evenly matched.  
Cerberus, too, was frightened, although he wouldn't admit it. His brother could very well lose his life, and by the looks of things, Yue knew that. He watched as the silver angel fell from the sky, the black one close behind. They landed within the grove of trees. And still, the group of them were too busy to go and help.  
  
Yue felt the bones in his wings shatter as he hit the ground, but let no pain show on his face. Black Wings' sword came down in an arch above his head, and he blocked it with his own sword. A smirk appeared on his face again as the two of them fought.  
A sword slid through his chest and that time he did gasp. But he didn't let it stop him. Black Wings was in the same condition, his wings having shattered when he had fallen. "I told you that when I fall, you too would fall. Now I tell you, when I die, you too will die." His sword pierced flesh, driving through the man's chest.  
Black Wings gasped, falling back, pulling his sword free from Yue and Yue's sword free from him. He collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up. Yue let his sword slip from his fingers, his eyesight going dark. And yet, he smiled, knowing that he had accomplished something.  
  
Sakura ran through the trees as soon as the creatures had disappeared. Black Wings was dead, their disappearance proving that. And that meant that Yue was alive...right?  
She dropped to her knees beside his broken, lifeless body, one hand reaching out to touch him.  
Cold. So very cold.  
Tears slid down her cheeks, one hand covering her mouth.  
His eyes were closed for eternity. Never to open again.  
Dead. He was dead.  
She couldn't understand as she doubled over with the force of her sobs. She didn't know why.  
He was smiling.  
It didn't make sense.  
And yet, it did. The others found her like that, sobbing next to the lifeless body of their friend, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
He was smiling. They were all crying.  
He had accomplished something. They had all lost something.  
He had faced his fears. And now, they had to come to terms with their own.  
  
Okay. I am so sorry about not updating in so long! I apologize! However, the fanfic is now over. Complete. Sorry all you Yue fans, but I had plans to kill him off from the beginning. But...he died happy, right? Oh, well... Thanks to all my reviewers! 


End file.
